Flipped Around
by attackofthehippos
Summary: Hermione and Draco both end up as head boy and girl in their 7th year. Having to share the same common room AND bathroom, they grow closer and closer. But does the people they care about approve?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – I do not own this. All belongs to Rowling. This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy!!!**

Hermione Granger looked up and down the full length mirror in her bedroom. She was all set for school. She had matured and grown beautiful during the summer.

In the mirror was a girl with curly brown hair, a tiny bit less bushy, a slim, tall figure, and a smiling face.

Shining her badge, she thought of how proud Harry and Ron is going to be. At the thought of Harry, she sighed happily. She liked Harry since third year.

She was so happy. She was made head girl!! _I hope the head boy isn't ferret. If it is, I will seriously scream _She thought.

Happily Hermione went down to the train station and went into a compartment that was labeled "Head Boy and Head Girl". She took a deep breath and walked in.

"What are you doing here, Granger" said Draco Malfoy. He got off saying mudblood because he thought it was a little mean and anyways, he liked Granger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Hermione. (Like she said, she will scream if Draco was the head boy) "What are you doing here??!!"

"Huh, and I thought you were the smart one" said Draco, pointing at his shiny badge.

"You called me smart you ferret" said Hermione 'matter-of-factly'.

"Uh…arg only THIS time you win bushy-hair" retorted Draco.

"I can't believe that I have to spend the entire train ride to Hogwarts with ferret. Ugh" she said in disgust.

"Not like I like it any better" But in his mind, Draco was thinking _'YESSSS!!!_'

"Trolley, anything from the trolley!!??" called the trolley lady.

The trolley lady went into the heads' compartment and asked "Anything from the trolley dears? Some chocolate frogs perhaps?"

Hermione searched her pockets for coins and shook her head no.

Draco pulled out some money and said "Two chocolate frogs, and one box of beans"

The trolley lady took the money and gave him the candy. Then she went out and called out again, "Trolley, anything from the trolley!!??"

Draco thought for a second. _Should I give a chocolate frog to Hermione? She might be suspicious….. I'll come up with an excuse- I always do._ He tossed a chocolate frog over to a grumbling and half sleeping Hermione.

"What." She looked at the chocolate frog. "What did you do, poison it?"

"Gosh Granger, Malfoys can give stuff without poisoning people"

"Not likely" Hermione muttered.

"What?" asked Malfoy.

"Uh… nothing!" Hermione smiled innocently.

Just then, Mrs. McGonagall came in and said, "A surprise is waiting. Dumbledore will announce it in the Great Hall" Then she went on saying that to everyone in every compartment.

-----------------------------------------THE GREAT HALL----------------------------------------

"Ahem" Started Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts and had a long white beard. "As Professor McGonagall has been spreading around, I have a big surprise for you all. We are going to…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. By the way, grammar is not my best thing, so forgive me if I make some mistakes. All belongs to Rowling.**

"We are going to…. have a ball, in two weeks! This is the first annual back-school-ball **[A/N I know, pretty cheesy but all I could think of! **Although only fourth years and above are to attend, they have to bring a date. I recommend you bringing dates from a different house, so you would get to know them better, but the same house is fine."

The whole hall was crowding with excitement. Girls started to think of ideas for dresses, hair, make up, and the boys were already asking girls. Ginny, with her long, wavy fire red hair, and her curvy figure, got asked from three boys in two minutes. She rejected them all, eyeing Harry.

"Wow, I can't believe we're having a BALL!!!" said Ron.

"But are you going Ron? They say you have to have a date. Tough job… for you" teased Harry, whose hair grew longer and messier.

"Hardy har har. Very funny. Well who are you going with Harry?" asked Ron

"Uh… I'maskingGinny" Harry answered so fast that they didn't understand what he was saying.

Unfortunately, Ron caught the "Ginny" part. "WHAT?! You're asking my SISTER?"

When Hermione heard that, she felt depressed. Her face expression was impassive though. She did not show any way that she liked Harry, but inside, she longed for him.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table turned around, glancing at Harry, then Ginny. Ginny's face got as red as her hair, and Harry was as pale as a ghost.

Sensing that it was going to be chaos, Hermione randomly said, "I don't think I'm going."

Now that took the attention of the boys. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"You have to go!"

"We're not going without you!"

"You're going to miss out!"

They shouted at her, shocked that she isn't going.

"Well… no one's going to ask me, the bushy haired bookworm." said Hermione.

Now it was Ginny's turn to say… "WHAT?!"

"You are **not **a bushy haired bookworm… maybe the bookworm part but you are not bushy haired! It used to be, but now they come down in graceful curls, same color as your eyes and your figure is perfect. You are beautiful, smart, courageous, has common sense, and can think for herself. Not a lot of girls can do that nowadays. Of course someone's going to ask you."

Blushing, Hermione turned away, and ate.

Later that night.

Professor Dumbledore himself took Hermione and Draco to their head room. They stopped in front of a portrait of an elegant woman, with blonde hair, and in clothes like princesses.

The woman, suddenly full with life, said, "The password's Unicorn Hair"

The portrait opened, and the three of them stepped inside.

Hermione gasped in surprise. The common room was beautiful, in rich shades of red and green, accented with pure gold. There were two giant arm chair, one red, one green, and a luxurious sofa. There were three doors, one labeled Draco, one labeled Hermione, and one not labeled. She took that as the bathroom. The fireplace was burning, and the whole picture looked fantastic.

Scoffing, Draco said," This is… satisfactory. Nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor."

Hermione muttered, "Showoff"

Clearly ignoring her, Draco opened the door that had his name carved in gold. The room was even more beautiful than the common room. It was in shades of dark green, with white splattered across the room.

Hermione's room was the same, except for the colors. Hers was red and gold.

Professor Dumbledore, still there, asked them to come out. "As you know, we will be having a ball. But you two will be required to get along and go with each other, as the head boy and girl."

Hermione's eyes grew large, and you could see that she was not happy at all.

Draco, on the inside, was "Finally, a chance to be with her."

Before Hermione could say anything, Dumbledore greeted them bye, and reminded them that they had classes tomorrow.

**So that's the second chapter. It's not that good right now, but I promise it will get better. I'm sorry the chapters are not long. x It would be really great if you reviewed. Thanks! (P.S Please bear with me and my mistakes. Thanks!)**


End file.
